It all Started With a Kiss
by coolblue26
Summary: It was a fine morning that Hermione decided to go to the park. She, being a curious-four-years-old-kid, wanted to explore and discover everything. but today she would discover something more than what she’s expecting..
1. at the park

disclaimer: harry potter is definitely not mine..

A/n: this is my first ever official fanfic.. hope you enjoy it.. and sorry for some wrong grammar or typo ok?? please review coz i want to improve it.. tnx.. :)..

--

It was a fine morning that Hermione decided to go to the park near their house, like a block away. She, being a curious-seven-years-old-kid, wanted to explore and discover anything and, if she could, everything under the sun. This morning she would discover something more than what she's expecting.

"Ooh?" staring interestingly at a bee on top of a pink rose flower.

She started to walk towards the grassy part of the park, where there were many flowers. She stretched her hands and reached for the little bee.

"Oh, no!!" frowning, she almost shouted when the bee flew away to sat unto another flower.

"No, no, no you don't!" she said, as she was about to step upon a flower attempting to prevent the bee to fly away again.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you", a boy with a platinum blond hair was holding her shoulders, as if stopping her from what she was about to do.

"How come?" Hermione turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Because you're going to ruin the beautiful flowers, just to have what you want… and, you might also get hurt."

Hermione looked back in front of her. She stared at her feet. Yes, she almost destroyed the innocent looking flowers.

"I'm not selfish, I just want to get what I want" she whispered, with a sorry face.

Her little bee is now, nowhere to be found.

_I don't understand  
this should be so easy  
to just reach my hand  
and know the world is free_

"I know that, it's just that you must think of other things aside from what you want, you might hurt others, or even yourself..." The boy smiled as he said those words. Hermione was struck by his words, _maybe he's right_, she thought.

"So what's your name?"

"Draco, how about you?"

"My name is Hermione", she said as she stretched her hands for a hand shake, and Draco took it.

They walk towards a bench, hand in hand they sat there, and silence filled the air between them. After a moment, Hermione is the first to speak.

"So, where are you from?"

"Somewhere over there…" Draco pointed out at the east from where they are sitting. A nod from the girl was all that he received. And then, he asked, "Why are you here?"

"Of course to play and to have fun, you silly!!" she chuckled, as if the answer to Draco's question was very obvious. Then, she added, "How about you? Why are you here?"

"I run away…" He answered, looking sorry for himself.

"But why? May I ask?"

"Because my father doesn't love me"

"Whoa?? Are you serious? All parents love their children!" Hermione is starting to show her know-it-all attitude.

"Not mine, their not like all the other parents. Especially my father, he doesn't want me."

_But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
touching is not the only way to feel_

Hermione, still holding Draco's hand, moved nearer to him and hugged him as tight as she could with all the sympathy and care she could give. Draco found it comforting, as if he doesn't want to let her go. But after a while Hermione moved away. They smiled at each other.

"I want you to be my friend, is it okay?" Hermione looked at the gray eyes in front of her as she waited for an answer.

"Well, I've never had a muggle friend before, but of course!! I also want you to be my friend." Draco's eyes glittered as he said these words.

"What is a muggle?"

"It is what we call people who do not have magic", Draco explained.

"Oh… okay", not really convinced of the answer, she changed the subject. "So, pinkies swear? Forever friends?" Raising her fist with her smallest finger pointing out and Draco did the same.

"Yeah, pinkies swear!"

Draco took something out of his pocket. It was a silver necklace with a ring as a pendant.

"This is for you" taking out the ring from the necklace.

"For what?"

"For our friendship. Don't let it fall of your finger, ok?" Draco took her hand and put the silver ring in her index finger, where it slightly fit.

"It's too big, isn't it?"

"Yeah, wait", Draco took out a smaller-than-usual wand and murmured something as he flip and swing the wand.

"Wow! It fits me now!"

"Yeah, it will only fit on your fingers, so if you lost it, no one could wear it"

"Okay. And this," she took the necklace out of Draco's hands and wore it around Draco's neck, "is for you, don't you dare lost it okay?"

They both nodded. The heartache Draco felt, that made him go to the park, disappeared. And he never felt as good as he is feeling right now. He had a real friend, a true friend. While Hermione felt different around Draco, he made her feel frazzle, and she doesn't know how or why. Yet they feel good, that's what is important.

_When the rain falls  
it's like heaven's crying  
when the name's all  
the difference that there is  
Cause tears are  
the same when they are trying_

_To grow something good  
Out of all the pain  
there's no difference between_

_The teardrops and the rain_

And then it started to rain, and they run to the nearest tree. There was a flower, a white rose, Draco noticed. He crouched and picked it up.

"This is for you"

"Thanks" she kissed him on the cheek and they hugged each other for the last time.

Then a woman, holding an umbrella, walked towards them.

"Draco. Let's go!" the woman ordered.

Draco looked at Hermione's hazel-brown eyes, he then said, "Goodbye", and then, he was soon dragged by his mother.

"'bye", whispered Hermione…

And after that day, Hermione went to the park waiting for Draco to come back, almost everyday for a year. But he never came back. Until, she grew tired and she decided never to wear the ring again, yet she kept it.

--

A/n: tnx for reading.. what can you say?? it isn't that bad ryt?? for firstimers?? hehehe..


	2. the reunion

A/n: i forgot to tell you, the song is from Zetabytes titled "When The Rain Falls" & the other one's from music&lyrics.. "way back into love"... enjoy reading..

--

after three years:

Hermione never forgot about the boy, although she had forgotten his name.

And when the letter from Hogwarts came, her hopes came up again, _maybe I could see him there, would he recognize me? Or would I recognize him? Oh, I don't know…_ she thought.

But all those memories were once again kept in a treasure chest inside her heart. She decided to enjoy whatever life might bring her. And so, she tried to forget him.

after three years:

But there came a time, in her third year, that she felt something really different, yet familiar. It is when she punched Malfoy on the face. His gaze was not cold, but full of something else she couldn't recognize. He didn't looked hurt, although I knew I did hit him hard.

_But nothing's, as it seems  
I can tell you freely  
touching is not the only way to feel_

Draco, on the other hand, was surprised of what Hermione had done to him. Never in his life, as far as he could remember, did a girl or anyone hit him like that. No one has ever had the nerve to stand up to him to fight for what that person wants. Except the little friend he once had. As far as he could remember, that girl really go after what she wants, this always reminds him that he could also fight for what he wants. But until now, he didn't have the courage to do so, 'coz he's a coward.

It, Granger's punch, did hurt but he didn't actually felt it. What he felt was a familiarity of the touch of the girl. And he couldn't explain how or why, he just knew.

That night, when he was in the boys' dormitory, he saw a box. It is where he keeps important and memorable things, so that no one would be able to find it. He then took it, realizing that he haven't visited it for a long time, he opened it. He saw a silver necklace, a gift from his mother. It had a ring along with it before, but he gave it to a friend, a girl, _and what was her name? Was it Minnie? Or Heidi?_ He can't remember…

_I've been living with a shadow overhead  
I've been sleeping with a cloud above my bed  
I've been lonely for so long  
Trapped in the past  
I just can't seem to move on_

It was a very long time ago. And she was a muggle. His father would surely hate him if he found out about it before. He lied about how the ring was lost…

**Flashback**

"Where's the ring??" his mother shouted.

"I don't know, maybe it fell."

"Oh, if your father found out about this, he'll really get mad!! After you run away, you lost a family's treasure… thank God you're still young, he won't curse you out of your feet!"

Then his mother scolded him, she didn't give him anything for supper and sent him back to his room. He stayed there for two days, without food…

**end of flashback**

_Why did I lie just for that girl?_ He thought about it all night, while listening to the heaven's tears dropping on the ground. _Why do I always think of her??_

_I've been hiding all my_

_hopes and dreams away  
Just in case I ever need_

_them again someday  
I've been setting aside time  
To clear a little space in the_

_corners of my mind_

"Hello?" the girl chuckled.

Draco doesn't have a clue where the hell he is. He frowned as he saw the giggling girl in front of him.

"What's so funny?!" he shouted.

"Nothing" the girl stopped laughing, and her eyes began to swell because of small droplets of tears that began to form.

And out of nowhere, he suddenly felt bad. He reached for the girl and hugged her, as if he doesn't want to let go of her. He felt comfortably familiar. But when he let go, he saw Hermione instead of the girl he earlier hugged.

"Whoa?!"

"What's wrong man?" Blaise Zambini said, walking towards his bedside.

"Nothing, just a nightmare I guess…"

_Oh, god… good thing it's just a dream. It surely is a nightmare… or maybe not? Hermione's fine. Her hazel eyes and bushy brown hair is not that bad actually. Ha! Am I really awake?_ He slapped himself, _I actually thought of her as beautiful._ Draco silently told himself.

"You should be going now, or we'll be late for breakfast…" Blaise reminded him.

"Yeah sure… but I think you should go on now. I don't think I really want to eat breakfast. I'll just meet you at our first class." Draco said smirking.

"Okay."

at fourth year:

Draco found himself looking for her, for Hermione. It was the Yule Ball. He was supposed to be with Pansy Parkinson, but where the hell is he? Or should I say where the hell is Hermione?

She was just with the Weasel Man and Potter a while ago. And he was sneaking glances at her. But now she's gone, and she's not with the Krum Guy either, because Krum is surrounded with Pansy and a company of giggling girls.

Then, there outside the Great Hall, by the garden (I don't actually know where), he saw her. Panting because of exhaustion, he stopped and stared at her. She was looking at the stars above her. _She's beautiful with the _stars, he said to himself.

_I've been watching but_

_the stars refuse to shine  
I've been searching but i just_

_don't see the signs  
I know that it's out there  
There's got to be something_

_for my soul somewhere_

It actually doesn't surprise him anymore when ever he admires the girl. He is now used to it, he would say _it's not admiration, maybe it's just lust… you know me, I like almost all the girls at school!!_

But in truth, his feeling for her is different from all the others. It is simply just unexplainable.

After taking a break from running, and when he finally catch his breath, strolled towards Hermione.

And when he came in front of her, he reached out his hands and asked, "May I have this dance?"

Hermione's besotted gaze turn to him, and she was surprised. _What is he doing out here?_ She didn't move.

Draco was afraid she'd refuse, so he added, "Please?"

Instead of declining, Hermione took his hand. At the exact moment their finger touch, Hermione saw an image of a young boy with platinum blonde hair. _My long lost friend?? why did i remember him just now?? _But Hermione is not on the right condition to think more clearly that night...

_I've been looking for someone_

_to shed some light  
Not somebody just to get me_

_through the night_

They danced with the music of the wind. Their gaze locked up, and Draco's arms were around her.

"Why?" She couldn't stop herself from thinking aloud, because she's already a little bit drunk.

"Why what?" He said without making an effort to look innocent.

"Don't play dumb with me! You know what I mean! Why did you ask me to dance with you?"

"Nothing. Is that a sin? To dance with a beautiful girl like you?

"Well, uhrmn… no. I bet you're planning something." She said, eying him.

Instead of giving a comment, Draco ignored her statement.

He changed the topic, "What a beautiful ring you have here. Where'd you get it?"

"Someone gave it to me," she had totally forgotten her ignored statement.

_It actually looked familiar_, Draco remembered his long lost friend, to whom he had given a ring, and also the girl in his dreams.

To be sure, he asked, "Who? Potty? Or is it Weasel?"

"Oh please, don't call my friends names… none of the above actually…"

"Then who is it?"

"Well, it is someone even I do not know!" She said with a miserable laugh. And then she frowned.

At the sight of her face, Draco chuckled. _She's so cute when she does that_, he thought.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"Nothing…"

_Maybe she's my long lost friend, there are still things that need to be proven_, he thought. But then he silently added, _Hermione, I want you…_

"You said, I'm planning something remember?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Know what it is?"

"No. What?"

"This"

Draco leaned towards her. He tightened his grip, and he pulled her closer to him. And Hermione, in turn, as if knowing what would happen next, closed her eyes instead of objecting.

And then their lips met. Her lips were soft and sweet. Hermione felt as if she's going to melt right there and then. her knees became weak. _Good thing Draco is holding me tightly... _she thought. It was a simple kiss. And when they broke apart, she smiled and said, "You've got a lot of explaining to do Mr. Draco Malfoy. How about tomorrow morning after breakfast?"

"Yeah sure, why not?".

--

A/n: wish you like it.. well please review, i definitely have no idea where i'm going.. add some suggestion on what you'd like to happen next..


	3. morning after

A/n: i think the flow of the story sort of changed, and will be changing from here... wish you like this one...

--

That night, Draco felt so happy like he never felt before. _I finally found her, I finally found my friend.._ he told himself while lying down on his bed, still wearing his tux. And he never imagined that his long lost friend and his beloved are one. He rerun the night in his head over and over again, reminding himself of Hermione's soft lips, their sweet kiss. And soon he fell asleep…

_All I want to do is find_

_a way back into love  
I cant make it through_

_without a way back into love_

In the morning…

As soon as she opened her eyes, she closed it again, because she felt dizzy. _Maybe it's from the drink last night_, she told herself. _And I can't definitely believe I let myself be that drunk!!_ She scolded herself as she slowly stood and walked towards the bathroom.

_I've been hiding all my_

_hopes and dreams away  
Just incase I ever need_

_them again someday_

As she looked at the mirror, while dressing up for breakfast, she noticed something odd… something different. _I actually look good today… I wonder why? _Then she felt it again, the knots in her stomach never untied themselves since last night. When she got up this morning, she was able to persuade herself that it's just an after effect of the drinks she had last night. But now, after drinking a potion for the hang-over, it's still there… _It's either the potion is not doing its job or… _she was afraid to remember last night. She never meant it to happen… _I sort of, kind the liked it, but... oh, what am I saying!! I can't actually like it?? Oh, for cow's sake, it's Malfoy!! Draco Malfoy who kissed me… But still, it might have been just a dream, right??_ Still trying to persuade herself with uncertainty, she climbed down the stairs nervously and started walking through the corridors that led to the Great Hall.

_I've been setting aside time,_

_to clear a little space_

_in the cornners of my mind_

She pasted a smile all over her face to greet her friends at the Griffindor's Table. And then she saw Ginny waving at her and, Harry and Ron were making a fool of themselves (as usual) at the table.

As she reached her seat, squeezed between Harry and Ron, and in front of Ginny, her best friend asked loudly, "Hey!! Where'd you go last night?? You missed half of the party… your guy was looking for you all over the place!!"

"He did?" Hermione asked a little too excited than what she feels.

"Oh, you didn't know Krum went all over the place just to find you?? Wait, you haven't answered my question yet!!" you can never ignore a question from Ginny.

"Uhmn.. I-i.. I went for a-a ahmn, a walk… yeah! A walk." Hermione stuttered.

"Well…" Ginny said, while eying Hermione. "if you don't want to tell me the truth, it's fine. You don't have to lie you know…" and as she said this, she crossed her arms in front of her and she turned her face away to act as if she's hurt.

"No, no, no… it's just that, even I, myself, am not sure of what really happened last night…" Then Hermione looked around, and when she's sure that no one's listening, she continued, "…and besides, there's too many people out here… maybe I'll just tell you later, or when I'm sure what really happened."

At this, Ginny finally settled herself, knowing full well that she can no longer push Hermione into telling her more. But she definitely know there's something fishy going on.

After the breakfast, Hermione told her friends that she's going to her room to get something. And the she started walking along the hall way, alone. _I still can't remember anything… all I can remember was the dance, and the lovely feeling… then the kiss… and nothing more… how can I be so stupid!!_

And Draco has been standing there in the hallway since breakfast started. He hasn't eaten anything, because he's too excited to see Hermione again. And when he caught sight of her, he straightened himself and genuinely smiled at her.

_I've been looking for_

_someone to shed some light  
Not just somebody to get_

_me through the night  
I could use some direction,_

_and I'm open to your suggestions_

As Hermione approached, she saw Draco standing just a meter away from her. She felt suddenly nervous and uncertain at the same time. _He's smiling at me? Are my eyes fooling me?? Oh no, here he comes… last night's not a dream… oh no… I'll just walk pass him… yes, that's what I'll do… maybe he's not even smiling at me. Maybe he's smiling at a girl behind me, if there's one… I mean, I don't actually know… oh, here goes nothing…_ And Hermione did walk pass him without showing any recognition of him.

_What the?? What did just happen?? I thought we had some understanding, and…_ Draco's smile slowly faded… he can't believe that Hermione just walked past him. _It took me an hour to pick a shirt out of my closet, and this is what happens?? We definitely have to talk… and clear everything to each other…_

And then, Draco tossed and turned all night… he thought of how he would question Hermione about how she acted that morning. And he definitely doesn't want to be harsh. He doesn't want to hurt her, even if he's already losing his patience.

_All I want to do is find_

_a way back into love  
I can't make it through_

_without a way back into love_

The next morning…

Hermione is walking through the dungeons, and is preparing for the next class, potions. And Harry, with Ron, is in detention. _Their definitely going to be dead with Professor Snape…_ she said to herself as she walked alone through the cold floor. And then there he is again, Draco Malfoy.

Draco, with a look of determination, started approaching Hermione. He rehearsed everything in his head once more. Don't be impatient, Draco…_ everything will be alright…_ He comforted himself.

_There are moments when_

_I don't know if it's real  
or if anybody feels the way I feel  
I need inspiration_

_Not just another negotiation_

But then at the exact moment that he was almost in front of her, only a meter or so, she started to run… she run away from him. And then, after a second, before Draco could decide what to do, she disappeared from the view. _She definitely don't want to miss the class… _Draco said to himself, smirking. Although he felt bad, he doesn't want to think about it… he doesn't want to ruin his day…

But the truth is Draco was crushed. His pride, more likely, was crushed at the encounter a while ago. He can't get over the fact that Hermione got the nerve to actually just forget about that night. It isn't fair. _But it will be…_ Draco thought. _No more Mr. Nice Guy…_

--

A/n: don't worry, draco's not planning anything worst, just a little bit bad i guess.. well, i'm not sure when i can update this.. coz we have a lot of things to do at school... but don't worry, i won't let it hang for too long.. please review.. tnx..


	4. the confrontation

A/n: i made some changes in the first three chapters... but those are small changes only, i mentioned it because you might want to read it again...

this is shorter than the other chapters... it's just that i'm running out of ideas!! so if you have suggestions and violent reactions, just send it to me... tnx!!

the song here's eternal flame... wish you'd like this one..

by the way, tnx to those who reviewed.. it really inspires me to write when there are people who like it.. so i want to thank jessMess & dracomione12... also to my betareaders.. ms. becca!! thank you very much!! and ms. Amanda-tnx for the corrections & comments, tenses are my weakness you know, hehehe

--

_do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
or is this burning an eternal flame._

The next day…

Draco was pacing up and down the dungeons… He's been trying to calm down and regain his cool. But since last night, he has been not his usual self. _We really need to talk… whether she like it or not! _Draco has decided. Then he started to climb up to the Great Hall and wait for her…

She was a little too early for dinner. She had another argument with Ron. _He's so childish and immature and…_ She never had the chance to finish her sentence, because she saw him… _Oh no… here we go again…why doesn't he ever give up??_ She still deciding whether she would run away again, or if she would just walk pass him… but before she could even choose, she was cornered by Draco.

_Close your eyes, give me your hand_

_do you feel my heart beating, do you understand  
do you feel the same_

He never had the time to think how he get there. Besides, what's important is he was able to corner Hermione. They were less than a foot apart. He can hear her breathe going faster… He can see her eyes roaming around, looking for a way to free her from him… _but I won't let you go, not yet…not just yet._ Draco stepped closer. And at every step, Hermione looked more and more out of breath. It's as if Draco was trying to choke her with his own two hands…

"What IS your PROBLEM??" Draco said, gritting his teeth.

"w-What d… d-do y-you m… mean?" Hermione was able to say in between slow and deep breaths.

Draco continued stepping closer, every step seems torturous to Hermione. Then he continued, "I thought we have an understanding or some sort of… you know!!"

_do you feel my heart beating, do you understand  
do you feel the same, am I only dreaming  
is this burning an eternal flame_

As Hermione step back every time Draco steps forward, she prays that the wall behind her would never reach her back. But her prayers were in vain, because she finally felt the cold concrete wall behind her. And at this, she decided to fight back, because she has no other choice anymore.

"If you're talking about LAST NIGHT, well… if you haven't noticed I was drunk!! Can't you be CONSIDERATE?? I have no idea what happened, and whatever I said or did THAT NIGHT, I never mean it!!"

She was almost out of breath after that. But then, as she was catching her breath, she saw Draco's go limp. Then, before he turned around, Hermione noticed his scary gray eyes melted away and turned into glassy silver eyes with a hint of disappointment and loneliness. It felt familiar… _I think I've been in this situation before…I just can't remember when… _It felt painfully familiar, that Hermione decided to comfort him…

_a whole life so lonely,_

_and then you come and ease the pain_

_I don't want to lose this feeling.  
_

"I… I'm sorry."

She held on to his elbow with her two hands… There was an unexplainable feeling that went up and down Hermione's spine… And Draco too… He looked at her, passionately, knowing that she too, felt what he felt. _I think she loves me too… _he smiled to himself. And as if their eyes had silent exchange of words, for a second or so, they just stood there…

_Close your eyes, give me your hand,_

_Darling do you feel my heart beating,_

_do you understand_

Hermione, while staring straight into Draco's silver eyes, and Draco doing the same to Hermione… for a second, that felt like an eternity to them, no one dared to break the sweet silence that danced between them. And then, there were foot steps… They broke apart, a little too sudden, as if they were electrocuted.

They stood away from each other, and soon they were separated by a crowd of students from different classes. It's already dinner time… soon everyone would be at the Great Hall. And after some moments, everyone disappeared as sudden as they came.

And then, Draco noticed Hermione haven't moved an inch, _maybe still overwhelmed of what happened_, he thought. He was about to step closer, to get near her, but decided against it.

With a new look of determination, Draco said, "I'll prove to you, that I have a good intention… and that whatever you felt, it's real, 'coz I felt it too…"

_I believe it's meant to be,_

_Darling I watch when you are sleeping,_

_you belong to me_

Then he started following the direction where group of students was headed. Hermione was about to stop him from walking away… she had things on her mind she still wanted to clear with him. But her thoughts never left her lips because he disappeared just like the circle of people earlier.

--

A/n: i already wrote an ending on a scrap of paper, but i think there's still a chance that it'll change... it actually depends on my mood.. well, i'm quite running out of ideas... i rushed it's ending actually.. but i don't know when i'll be able to type it and post it here.. but don't worry.. i promise it'll be soon.. though the story is long.. so it would definitely take sometime..

please review... and thanks for reading.. :)!!


	5. white roses

A/n: waa... this is kind of a little bit cheesy... full of fluff, (tnx to dracomione12 for clearing it's meaning)... well, it's alright if you don't have any suggestions... but keep on reviewing.. because your reviews tells me that someone's reading my story.. hehehe..

the song here is entitled "If i'm not In love with you",

wish you like this one.. enjoy reading...

--

_If I'm not in love with you  
what is this I'm going through, tonight_

_And if this heart is lying then  
what should I believe in_

The next morning…

Hermione, having little sleep, clumsily started climbing down her bed. She was still thinking of what Draco had said… _"I'll prove to you that I have good intention…" _sounded like he's planning something… Hermione thought. _"Whatever it is you felt, it's real, 'coz I felt it too…" _she's not sure what to make out of that statement. What did he mean by that? How did he know I felt something? _Why does he sound so sure??_

_Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you  
_

Thinking of it all night didn't help. She's still as confused as ever. _It's as if he could read my mind, how I feel by just looking into my eyes… yes those eyes. They were full of emotions, some are even unrecognizable. It's not the same with the cold piercing gaze he usually give others…_

She almost slipped from the bathroom floor, as she walks out of it, because of the loud bang Ginny made when she opened the dormitory's door.

"Hey!! You haven't dressed up yet??" Ginny, as usual, is bright and loud today.

"No, obviously not." Hermione said unenergetically, which is not usual for her…

"Are you still sleepy? But you went to bed early, haven't you? Or maybe, that's because you haven't touched your food last night!!"

_Oh, so she noticed, _Hermione said silently. _I thought she's too busy talking and eating at the same time, to be aware of my lack of interest to the food last night…this can't be, soon Ginny's going to be suspicious…I should be careful. I can't tell her anything yet, well…because there's nothing to tell yet…_

"Okay, let's go… I'm starving!!" Hermione said brightly, so she could keep up with Ginny.

At the Griffindor's table after breakfast, when they were about to receive owls, a bouquet of flowers was dropped in front of Hermione. It was a dozen of white roses, Hermione's favorite flower. Also, it was wrapped with red crepe paper and tied around it was a pink ribbon, just as she wanted. She took the small white card inside before a shrieking Ginny took the bouquet of flowers out of her hand.

_And if this heart is lying then  
What should I believe in  
Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby_

While she's reading it, a smile escaped from her lips. Then she looked in front of her, past Ginny at the Slytherin's Table was a grinning Draco Malfoy. He was smiling as if he'd seen the most amusing thing in the world. And on top of that, he was looking straight at her. Then, after a second or so, she just realized that she was smiling back at him. She suddenly bowed her head and blushed like a tomato.

_Oh why in every fantasy  
Do I feel your arms embracing me  
Like lovers lost in sweet desire_

Although she was extremely touched, she doesn't want anybody to see it… _I can't definitely show it…I can't give in that easily, _she quietly told herself.

"Oh my gosh!! What did it say?? What did it say??" Ginny demanded.

But before could realize what she's talking about, the card was already snatched away from her.

"…your secret admirer" Ginny shouted.

There's certainly no secret between Draco and Hermione. She exactly know who that secret admirer is… _And he's actually using his head this time, 'coz no one should find out about us…I mean not US, as in us, but you know…_she thought.

_Why do I go crazy  
Every time I think about you baby  
Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you_

And as she looked up again, Draco winked at her and went on talking to his housemates, as if nothing happened. _Good, I'll do the same…_

"Who do you think is it?" Ginny asked.

"I have no idea!! And I don't care… we don't even know if it's real. Maybe someone's just playing a prank on me. You know… and besides, if it's real why does he have to keep himself secret??"

At the other side of the Great Hall, in the Slytherin's table, Draco was in high spirits. _I knew she'd like it…don't worry I have other things in store for you…there's more…_he thought grinning.

"Hey Drakie!!" Pansy shrieked, as she pulled Draco into her arms. "I also want one of those. The thing that that mudblood have… but I want red roses, ok??"

Draco was surprised that Pansy had asked him, of all people. Of course, others think they're going out together, but it's not true. _Is there a chance that Pansy knew that I was the one who gave roses to Hermione? No, impossible, Pansy got the brain of a fish or a bird, which ever is smaller. So there's no way she'd know…so don't panic, _Draco thought.

But what Draco didn't know is that Hermione, on the other side of the Great hall, was watching him flirt with Pansy. Her ears are already getting red, maybe because of anger, or should I say jealousy? _I am not JEALOUS!! _Hermione announced silently. _Why would I be? I don't like that old little ferret!! He's…He's…hmpf!_ She definitely don't know what she could have said if ever she was able to finish her statement. It was already time to go, so she grabbed the flowers, along with the card, from Ginny's hands. She almost threw it to the trash. But decided against it for no apparent reason… something seems to stop her, though she doesn't know what.

_Why else do I want you like I do  
If I'm not in love with you_

--

A/n: i changed my mind... i didn't like the ending i wrote last week... maybe this will have like, let's say 2-3 more chaps.. but i MIGHT (it means i'm not sure..) write a sequel... hehehe, i still have no idea what my ending would be...


End file.
